This invention relates to bearings, and in particular to a grooved bearing ball and rolling element providing more effective distribution of lubricant within a bearing assembly.
Bearing manufacturers are constantly struggling with ways to properly lubricate the bearing assemblies of their rotating machinery. Many systems have been designed depicting methods for the introduction of lubricants to the bearings and ways of dispersing the lubricants to the contact points within the bearings. However, to the best of applicant""s knowledge, none of systems and methods in the prior art focus on the rolling element (ball or roller) as a carrier of its own lubricant.
One of the known problems with current bearing technology is that on occasion oil and/or grease is not evenly distributed across the width of the bearing assembly and contact surfaces. When not in use over an extended period of time, lubricating oil and grease will tend to settle to the lower end of the bearing assembly. Hence, when the shaft starts rotating at high speeds, the upper part of the bearing assembly is starved for lubrication and dry spots form on the contacting surfaces. This will eventually result in premature failure due to heat created by excessive friction and lack of proper lubrication.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a more positive flow of lubricant and movement of the lubricating medium within the bearing assembly, thereby prevent dry spots from developing while the assembly is in operation. This will enable the bearing to extend its life expectancy and performance.
The present invention meets this objective by focusing on a rolling element design that enhances the distribution of lubricant. The present invention provides shallow grooves on the external surface of the rolling element. In addition, pockets of lubricant are carried in the rolling element""s own internal structure via a network of through-holes crossing at its center wherefrom lubricant is released upon the rotation of the bearing assembly.
The shallow grooves on the external surface of the bearing ball or rolling element, coupled with penetrating holes interconnecting the surface grooves, generate a more positive movement of the lubricant so as to prevent xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d spots from occurring on the bearing surface and thereby extending the life of the bearing. Effectively, the grooves and interconnecting holes act as lubricant carriers and pocket reservoirs so that the bearing is not starved for lubrication. The design of the present invention creates an instantaneous supply of lubricant since the lubricant is already trapped in the grooves and internal holes of the invention bearing element. As a further benefit, the lubricant flowing through the center of the bearing will have a cooling effect by taking heat away from the rolling element.
The grooved surface of the rolling element also prevents the bearing element from xe2x80x9cskiddingxe2x80x9d, another problem faced by current technology. Skidding wears the rolling element surfaces unevenly thereby causing the bearing to fail prematurely.